Season 3
by Inspiration25
Summary: All 24 "episodes" written as to how I think the season will be like.


The wind was beginning to pick up and the trees rustled under its power. The moon hung overhead, its gleam lighting up Beacon Hills Resort. Somewhere in the trees, an owl hooted. It swiveled its head and looked down at the ground below him, where a man walked slowly and carefully through the forest, not making a sound.

Derek sniffed the air and sighed heavily. Of course, his pups that consisted of Scott and Isaac, didn't mask their scent. His nose burned with the scent of lavender soap and sweat as he approached a large boulder that stood in front of him.

"Found you," he said lazily. "You can come out now."

Someone sniggered. "How did he find us?" Isaac poked his head out from behind the rock. "That's hardly fair. We masked out scent like you told us to do."

"Clearly not well enough," Derek muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's McCall?"

Isaac pointed. "Behind you, getting ready to jump."

Derek whipped around just in time, and Scott landed on his face in front of him. "Nice try, Scott. Where were you hiding?"

Scott groaned and rolled over on his back. "In that tree over there. Isaac took my sweater to make it seem like I was hiding with him. Thanks for giving me away, Isaac..."

Isaac blushed. "Sorry...I forgot we were training."

Derek rolled his eyes and sniffed the air again. "Anyone know where Jackson went?"

Scott got to his feet. "Nope. Either he's really good at this training thing, or he's played a lot of hide and seek as a kid..."

The air suddenly became much more cooler, and Isaac handed Scott his sweater. "Is it just me or is everything...quieter?"

The three werewolves listened, and Isaac was right. The earth seemed to have stopped moving, breathing. The little heartbeats of the mice that scurried across the ground, the deer, the sleeping birds, all gone. Even the wind had died down.

"Eerie..." Scott whispered. He glanced at Derek. "Maybe it's about to r-" He was silenced immediately as Derek slapped a hand over his mouth. The Alpha wolf let out a deep rumble of a growl and crouched down to the ground, staring straight ahead and snarling.

From a distance, two bright blue eyes could be seen in the darkness. Derek's own growl was answered with a snarl as well, an even deeper one. Derek wouldn't admit it, but the hairs on his neck and arms stood up in fright at the sound of it. It sounded...menacing.

"Is that...Jackson?" Isaac squinted into the darkness.

"Be quiet," Derek snapped at him, not taking his eyes off the dark blue ones that were staring back at him. Suddenly, they disappeared into the darkness and Derek was even more spooked. "Don't move a muscle. Dont' breathe. Don't blink. Don't make a sound."

"That's a lot of don'ts..." Isaac mumbled, but Scott shook his head to silence him.

Derek let his senses take over and he listened for a heartbeat, breathing, anything that would help him clue in on Jackson's location. He was about to get to his feet when something heavy crashed down on top of him. He roared and turned over on his back, but sharp canines on his throat kept him from moving. He didn't move, and the figure on top of him chuckled. Even Isaac and Scott were laughing at him.

"Got you," Jackson mumbled, and a smile took over his face.

"I could hear you imbeciles from here, you know..." Peter Hale looked up from his book and watched as Derek stomped past. "You laugh like donkeys-oh wait, you're mad because your pups caught you? Who did you catch first?" Isaac and Scott both raised their hands guiltily. "Oh. I'm surprised. You found Jackson last? But one of them pinned you down?"

Derek grunted in response, sitting down on a crate and mumbling under his breath.

"I'll take a wild stab at it. Was it you, Scott? You're the strongest out of the pack," Peter smirked, but it quickly faded when Scott shook his head. "No? Well it must've been you, Isaac. You're new, but you have potential."

Isaac's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks, Mr. Hale sir. But it was actually Jackson who caught Derek. Pinned him, actually. It was kind of scary."

Peter glanced over Scott's shoulder at the teenager who had just stepped into the abandoned subway station. Jackson froze when he noticed Peter staring at him, and his heartbeat increased.

"You. I've seen you around before. Training with the pups-" He ignored Derek's grunt of disgust. "Whittemore, right? Jackson Whittemore?"

Jackson stood straighter and stuck out his chin. "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

Peter smirked. "You remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago. Same cockiness, same attitude. Basically thought he was king of the world."

Jackson furrowed a brow and his lips partened as if he had something to say to Peter, but the older werewolf walked away and approached Derek.

"I like the new pup. He's different. Stronger than the other two..." Peter whispered into Derek's ear. "I'd watch out for that one."

"I know..." Derek grumbled, glaring at Jackson, who was listening to Scott and Isaac talk about an Xbox Live party. "Hey, you're free to go if you want. I don't have any further need of you tonight."

Scott sighed with relief. "Thank you! Finally! I'm wiped. I have a chemistry test tomorrow that I need to study for. My goal is to get all B's this year."

"Chemistry? I'm pretty good at it. Do you need help studying?" Isaac beamed at Scott as the other teen nodded. "Great! Your mom won't mind, would she? 'cause she doesn't know me very well..."

Their voices trailed on as they headed up the stairs to Scott's car, but Jackson ignored them and stared at Peter, who was sitting inside the old subway, reading something. What did this other werewolf know about him? Was he hiding something? He scowled, turning and made his way to the surface and jogged home.

The sun shone down on Beacon Hills the next morning. There was no evidence the chill that had settled into the town that night, and the heat was scaldering as students made their way to Beacon Hills High in shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, and sandals. It felt like summer.

"Scott!" A familiar voice made Scott turn his head. Stiles rushed towards him in a hurry, bumping into several people as he made his way over to the bicycle rack. "Dude, oh my god last night was amazing. I had a blast."

"Stiles, I'm not exactly interested in your late night activities, if you get what I mean..." Scott smirked at Stiles' expression. "No, go on, man. I'm listening."

"The game last night-I kicked so much ass. Oh lord. I was screaming so loud that my dad thought I fell out of bed again...which you really didn't need to know...not the fact that I scream at my tv, but the fact that I still fall out of bed at my age-"

"I get it, Stiles. I get it," Scott smirked, but another familiar voice caught his attention. Allison was laughing at something another girl was saying as they made their way up to the main entrance of the school. She looked beautiful, as always, her long brown hair was now short, above her shoulders. It looked amazing on her. She smelled amazing too...

"Earth to McCall! Are you listening to me?" Stiles yelled. "I'll warn you now, dude, I haven't had my Adderall yet, and the urge to do everything all at once is extremely overwhelming."

Scott blinked. "Huh? What did you say?" Stiles began to talk again, but Scott covered his best friend's mouth as he watched the bus pull up. As students clambered out, his jaw dropped as he saw Jackson get off the bus, extending a hand out to someone. Lydia took his outstretched hand, a smile on her face, which soon spread to his own. He noticed Scott staring at him, and he nodded his head curtly.

"Scott. Stiles." He mumbled. It was inaudible to Lydia, and was meant for Scott's ears only.

"...and so that's what happened. Overall it was an amazing game, bro. Too bad you had that test to do. What are you staring at now?" Stiles made a face as he saw Jackson and Lydia kissing on the stairs leading to the school. "Ew. Gross. Where's Jackson's car? Don't tell me they got here on the bus." Scott raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Shut up. You're kidding me. Jackson freaking Whittemore? Taking the freaking bus? Did hell freeze over somewhere?"

"I'm just as surprised, believe me. Maybe Lyida put him up to it. He even called us by our first names-what are you doing?" He watched as Stiles got to the ground and began to dig a hole in the ground.

"Digging a hole to look for icicles..." He stumbled back to his feet as Scott scoffed and walked away. "Dude, you have to admit. He's changed the past two weeks. Ever since...you know."

"Since you ran him over with your jeep?" Scott grinned as they went to their lockers.

"By the way, he owes me over 350 bucks for repairs...but that's besides the point. What I meant was that he's different since he went from scales to fur."

"It's actually more like coarse hair, not fur," Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' not so amused expression. "I'm sorry. But yeah, you're right. He's changed. He's..."

"If you say 'nicer' I will punch you in the face. He's still a douchebag. Always was, and always be-"

"You better not be talking about me, Stilinski," a voice grumbled from behind Stiles. He jumped, turning around to see Jackson with a serious look on his face. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Jackson! How long were standing there?" Stiles hissed.

"Long enough. Look, McCall. We need to talk. Now. It's important." Jackson looked over his shoulder as if he was being watched. "Before class, please?"

Scott shut his locker. "Um...sure. Can Stiles come too?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Like I have a say in the matter? He's like a puppy. He'll follow anyway." He scowled when Stiles made a face and whined like a dog. "I'll punch you, Stilinski. And I won't even blink."

"You'd punch a puppy?" Stiles flinched as Jackson stepped forward.

Inside an empty classroom, Jackson shut the door and locked it. The bell didn't ring yet, so they still had some time to talk. Stiles was more fidgety than normal, tapping his fingers on the table and poking at the skeleton that stood next to him.

"What's his problem?" Jackson moved away from Stiles' reach as the twitchy teenager reached for his face.

"He hasn't had his Adderall yet. He has ADHD," Scott shook his head. "What did you want, Jackson? What was so important that I had to miss homeroom this morning?"

"Don't worry about homeroom. I cleared it at the office," Jackson almost smirked at Scott's surprised expression. "You didn't notice it when you walked in this morning? The scent?"

Scent? What scent? Perfume? Sweaty teenagers? Lunch being cooked in the cafeteria? What was he talking about? He didn't smell anything outside or when he was in the hallway. How was it possible for Jackson to have a stronger sense of smell?

_"His eyes are blue," Derek told him that night Jackson first shifted at the warehouse._

_"So? Weren't they always blue?" Scott cringed at Derek's scowl._

_"You idiot, I meant that when he's shifted, his eyes are blue. Remember mine? Before I became Alpha? They were blue. Blue eyes means that I was born a werewolf."_

_"So if his eyes are blue, that means...he's a natural born werewolf."_

_Derek shook his head. "He can't be. No way."_

"I didn't smell a thing. What was it like? Can you describe it?"

"Actually, it's impossible for a person to describe a smell. It's scientifically proven," Stiles scratched his head and nodded. "It's either it smelled 'good' or it smelled 'bad'. Either or."

Jackson clenched his jaw. "Fine. It smelled _bad_. Different, almost. It stung my nose. Even walking in the hallways, the hair on my arms and neck stood up. Something's up, McCall. I can feel it."

The bell rang for class, making the three boys jump in fright.

"You nervous for the Chem test?" Jackson asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Are you seriously talking small talk to me now? After everything we've been through?" Scott opened the door and slipped into the hall. The crowd was dispersing somewhat as everyone was making their way to their first class.

Jackson scoffed. "Would you rather I go back to threatening to expose you to everyone?"

_You'd only be exposing yourself as well..._ Scott thought, but Jackson seemed to read his thoughts exactly as he nodded, answering to his unsaid thoughts. Jackson walked off, with Scott and Stiles not far behind. The class was already preparing for the test as they walked in, Mr. Harris standing at the front of the class with his hands on his waist.

"Jackson, Mr. McCall, Stilinski. So glad you could join us. You missed homeroom this morning?" Mr. Harris raised an eyebrow as they took their seat.

"I cleared it with the office, sir. No worries," Jackson nodded his head and raised an eyebrow as his chemistry teacher pat his shoulder.

"Good, good. Now as you all know, you have one hour to complete the test. Those of you who have been struggling...or are still struggling..." Harris glanced at Scott, who ducked his head. "May want to give it their all. You can't afford to do poorly this year. You may begin...now."

Scott opened his exam and took a deep breath. He knew this. Isaac helped him all last night. He even slept over so they could study late together. His mom loved Isaac. He was so sweet with her and helped do the dishes after dinner. He could do this. He knew the material.

After a half hour or so, Scott looked up at the clock and tapped his foot in anticipation. From the corner of his eye, he saw Stiles rise from his seat and rush over to the front desk. He handed his paper in to Mr. Harris and made a beeline for the door. It closed with a slam, prompting Scott to smirk. Stiles really needed his Adderall.

Jackson suddenly stiffened in front of him, his back arching. He head rose from his test and he sniffed the air. Scott watched as Jackson slowly turned around to face him, aware of the scent now himself.

_Do you smell that?_ Jackson's eyes seemed to ask.

Scott nodded. It stung his nostrils and gave him goosebumps. What was it?

Jackson was the second last person to finish their test. As he stepped out into the hall, Scott heard his voice speaking directly to him.

"Meet me at your locker when you finish." He snapped. Bossy much?

As the hour was up, Scott approached Mr. Harris' desk and handed in his paper, growing nervous as Harris' gaze seemed to penetrate through his soul. He quickly left the room, not wanting to stick around for any longer than he needed to.

Someone grabbed him and pulled him into the boy's washroom, and not fully aware, he bared his teeth and snarled. Jackson pinned him to the wall and placed a finger on his own lips to silence him. He tapped an ear, then pointed to the door. Scott cocked his head to one side, confused. As Jackson released him from his deathgrip, he slowly opened the door and peered out in the hallway. About 20 feet away stood a girl with long brown hair stood at a locker, talking away on her cell phone, one of her stilettos tapping in impatience.

Scott looked over his shoulder at Jackson, but the other teen lift a finger. Jackson closed his eyes, a low growl escaping his throat. Looking back at the girl, Scott noticed that she had turned around and was now facing their direction.

And her eyes flashed red.

"Red eyes? You sure?" Stiles shoved a mouthful of fries into his mouth."Maybe it was her contact lenses? Okay, that was a stupid question..."

"She looked directly at us, dude. Her eyes were defintely red. What's an Alpha doing here? In Beacon Hills? At high school?" Scott sipped his milk and doodled on a piece of paper. "I can't think of any reason why."

"Maybe she wants an education too? I don't know. It's not written in your Werewolves for Dummies manual?" Stiles snickered as Scott scowled. "I'm sorry. This is serious. No more joking. Have you told Derek yet?"

Scott shook his head as Jackson and Isaac took a seat next to them. Isaac smiled broadly at Scott as he opened his apple juice.

"How did the test go? Easy? Hard?" He bit into his sandwich. "Mmm. Your mom makes a killer sandwich."

Scott smirked. "Um...pretty good, I guess. If I say it was easy, then I'll only do bad on it. Always happens."

"Can we please focus on the issue at hand here? Like the fact there's a freaking Alpha werewolf attending our school?" Jackson leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Should we skip class and go to Derek?" The boys at the table looked up at him in shock. "What? I'm just saying. He could help. Maybe that Peter guy can too. Isn't he an Alpha?"

"_Was_ an Alpha. I don't know...isn't Derek the last person you'd go to? I mean he did claw you in the back of your neck months ago..." Scott whispered, but Isaac was too busy munching on his food to take notice.

"We don't have any other choice, McCall. It's either kill or be killed," Jackson whispered back, his voice much harsher than it should be.

Stiles broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Wow. Okay. Someone is taking on their Beta roles a little too seriously. Do talk amongst yourself while I go grab myself some more of-Lydia!" He squealed as he stood up too fast, nearly knocking her lunch tray to the floor.

"Stiles," she chuckled. "What's wrong? Did you take your Adderall today?"

"I-I-I-I took it earlier. Can't you tell?" He chuckled nervous and leaned against the chair, which slid out from underneath him but luckily he caught his balance. Lydia giggled as he mumbled and made his way over to the canteen.

"Hey baby," she kissed Jackson and took a seat beside him. "What's up?"

"Hey beautiful. We're just discussing an issue that's been brought up. You sure you want to listen? It's pretty boring," Jackson opened his mouth and Lydia popped a grape in it.

"Boring? You guys? After what I witnessed two weeks ago? Um, no. You're the opposite of boring, Whittemore. Enlighten me. Maybe I can help," she grinned and stuck out her chin proudly.

Scott took a deep breath. "Well there's an Alpha at the school. A girl. Have you seen her? Long brown hair? Black stilettos? She was wearing a white t-shirt."

Lydia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Stilettos...I think I know who you're talking about."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You remember just her shoes?" He laughed as Lydia swat his arm. "What? I'm kidding!"

"They were nice ones, okay? And yes, as I was saying, I know you're talking about. Ana Franklin. She's a new student here."

Isaac's ears perked up. "Ana Franklin? Like the writer?"

"That's _Anne Frank_, you idiot..." Jackson grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm heading to the change room to get ready for lacrosse. If you two morons want to join me, then by all means. Be my guest. Catch you later, babe?" He kissed Lydia on the cheek and smiled, leaving his tray on the table.

"I'm going to head out too. Catch you later, Scott!" Isaac smiled and gave Lydia a kiss on her hand. She blushed, her cheeks turning red as he walked away. Stiles, standing a little ways away, didn't look too pleased.

"I'll call you if anything comes up? Or if I have a question about her?" Scott took her empty tray and Jackson's, bringing them over to the tray return.

"Sure. I'll be at practice anyway. Got to support the team captain, right?" She half smiled. "Don't worry, Scott. I'm sure you did amazing on your test. It'll be fine!" She squeezed his hand and smiled. "See you on the field, McCall," she said, doing her best Jackson impression.

Scott laughed as she walked away, nearly running into Stiles. "Geez, dude. You scared me. Why are you so mad?"

"Me? Mad? No way. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? Why would I be mad at the fact that Jackson kisses Lydia everyday, Isaac kisses her hand and she squeezes your hand?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Mad...pfff...please."

Outside on the field, Finstock was barking orders as usual. He did a double take when he saw Stiles and Scott approach, and he shook his head.

"McCall! I thought I said you can't play until you get your grades up?" He snapped.

"I know, Coach, but there's no rule that says I can't come watch and support my team..." He watched as Finstock shrugged in response. "So if I pass my Chemistry test, that means I can-" A loud grunt of pain echoed from across the field, and Finstock shook his head.

"Dear god, I knew I shouldn't have let a girl try out for the team...what were you thinking, Finstock?" Another cry of pain echoed from the field. "Oh. There goes Greenburg." He looked at Stiles. "Stilinski, get in defense. Grab a long stick. We'll see if she can get past our star player."

Stiles looked out on the field then back at his coach. "Um...what if I hurt her?"

Finstock opened his mouth, but another cry of pain came from the field. "I'm actually more concerned if she hurts _you_. Now get out there and get fired up!"

Stiles whimpered and grabbed a long stick and got in front of the goal. He glanced back at Danny, who was the goal keeper for today's practice. Danny shook his head and shrugged at him.

"Great, Danny. Great. Very reassuring...very...very..." His voice trailed on as he watched a player step out onto the field. He could tell right away that it was a girl. Her physique was smaller than that of the other players, but for some strange reason, she had an air of domination about her. Stiles felt his knees go weak as she charged towards him. His life seemed to flash before his eyes as she slammed into him, and he went flying to the ground with a thud. He heard Danny groan, which only meant that she scored.

"You alright? I hit you pretty hard," she jogged over to where he lid on the ground and chuckled. "You still alive there, buddy?"

Stiles groaned. "I can't feel my legs..." She laughed and hauled him to his feet. "Oh wow, world tilt..." He leaned against her for support as she helped him over the bench. "Wow...you're pretty good."

"Thanks, dude." She took her helmet and smiled, letting her long brown hair down from its ponytail. "You're not so bad yourself. I'm Ana. Ana Franklin."

Stiles marveled at her chocolate brown eyes as they stared down at him. "Um...uh...I'm...Stiles Stilinski..."

"Stiles Stilinski...I like that. Rolls off the tongue nicely-" Finstock called out her name and she rolled her eyes. "Apparently the coach wants me to put more of his team in the hospital. Catch you later, Stiles."

Stiles mumbled something and watched Ana run back out onto the field, fixing her beautiful brown hair back into a ponytail. He continued to stare until something hard hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! God! What the hell is your problem?" Stiles whipped around to see Jackson, Scott and Isaac standing behind him, looking very much like a gang.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Stilinski?" Jackson hissed under his breath. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

What? What was he talking about? "Um...I have no idea what it is you're talking about. Enemy? Her?"

Scott shook his head. "Dude, she's the girl me and Jackson saw in the hall. The one whose eyes turned red."

"The one who you said wore contact lenses," Isaac added, earning him a look from the other boys. "What? That was the only part I was really listening to."

"_Anyway_, now that she's not only in our classes, but also on the field, we need to keep a close watch on her. She could be up to something. Anything. Scott, you'll watch from the bleachers right?" whispered Jackson.

"My favorite spot on the field..." Scott grumbled. "And you three will watch her on the field?"

Stiles scoffed. "You guys can think whatever you want. I really think she's a nice girl."

Jackson clenched his jaw and shook his head. "You just met her, idiot. How do you know she's nice?"

Stiles tapped his forehead. "Stilinski radar. It has a knack for finding nice girls." He sighed as Jackson growled and stomped onto the field, with Isaac close behind. "What's got his panties in a twist?"

"He's been like that since last night after training. Ignore him. He'll come around eventually. Look, just be careful, okay? I know what you're like with girls." Scott pat his shoulders and went back to the bleachers.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Right, right. Wait-what? What does that mean? Am I the same way with guys as I am with girls? Scott? Scott?"

Derek began his one armed pushups just as his phone went off. Grumbling under his breath, he answered it in a hurry.

"What. I'm busy," he snapped.

"Derek? It's Scott. We have a bit of a problem here..."

Derek closed his eyes. "Who shifted?"

There was a moment of silence. "Shifted? No one. There's a new girl here at school. We think she could be an Alpha."

"An Alpha? What's an Alpha doing at the school? How old is she?" Derek slipped on shirt and signaled Peter to turn down his opera music.

"My age, maybe? A year older? All we know is that she's new and she's also on the lacrosse team. She nearly took Stiles out today. She's put a few of the guys in the hospital already-"

"Is it serious? Their injuries?" Derek saw Peter aprroach him, a concerned look on his face. "No bite marks or scratches?"

"Bite marks? Scratches? Derek, this is _lacrosse._ She wouldn't risk exposure like that. She just dislocated their shoulder or sprained their wrist or ankle. It's not that serious." Scott sighed heavily. "What do we do now?"

"Well, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. Are you still at school?" Derek shook his head at Peter just as he was about to say something.

"I have work in a few. Stiles is still here. Jackson's gone, he has something with his parents, and Isaac is tutoring after school. Why?"

Derek sighed. "I know where the Alpha pack may be hiding. I wanted some backup, but seeing how you're not coming with me...does Stiles know how to use a taser?"

Scott chuckled. "How would I know? He once hardwired his entire room so that he could intercept police transmissions that came through to his dad."

"I'll take that as a yes. Be there in a few," he hung up, glancing over at his uncle. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Alpha girl at the school? Does she know about our little band of brothers just like they know of her?" Peter watched Derek grab a jacket. "I can come with you. I know more of this pack than you do."

"No. Stay here. If any of the boys decide to show up here, you need to fill them in on the situation and tell them where I'm going. Don't follow me. And I mean it," Derek took the stairs three at a time as he made his way to the surface, where his car was parked behind a parade of trees, well hidden from prying eyes. The engine roared to life, and he raced down the dirt road towards the town.

At the school, Stiles jogged over to Scott, a smile on his face. "I think the coach likes Ana. You think he'll put her on the team?"

Scott frowned. _Hope not. That wouldn't be good. _"Who knows? Maybe she's a good Alpha? A friendly one? Like Derek."

"Derek's friendly? He sure has a weird way of showing it..." Stiles mumbled, fishing for his keys in his backpack. "Who were you just talking to, anyway? Your mom?"

"Derek, actually. Don't bother getting your keys. He's coming to get you." Scott looked up from his bike lock at his best friend. "Why do you look so worried?"

"The way you said 'He's coming to get you' doesn't exactly sound comforting, especially considering who we're talking about here," Stiles squinted against the sunlight just as a black Mustang pulled up in the parking lot. He whistled just as Derek rolled down his window. "Wow. Nice ride. Who did you have to kill to get it?"

Derek scowled. "Get in, loser."

"Let me gues, we're going shopping?" Stiles snorted, but his smile disappeared as Derek's eyes flashed red. "Getting in car now. I'll call you later, buddy. That's if I'm still alive. Or if my larnyx is still attached to my body."

Scott half scoffed and chuckled as Derek pulled away, tires screeching against the pavement. He could get to work much faster running on all fours, but he knew it would look quite odd with a teenager running on his hands and feet. His bike was too much trouble.

Just as he pulled out of the bike rack, a car slammed into him and he went crashing to the ground. His ribs felt like they were on fire and he grunted in pain. He knew they were already healing, but it still hurt like hell.

"Oh my god, Scott! I'm so sorry!" Allison rushed over to his side, a hand over her mouth. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?"

"Nope. Just some broken ribs. I'm good..." He sat up slowly. "Not watching where you were going?"

Allison flushed red. "I dropped my phone on the floor and I was reaching to get it...I guess I didn't see you. So yeah...I wasn't watching where I was going..."

Scott frowned at her sad expression. "Look. I'm healing already, so don't worry. I'm all good," he got to his feet and smiled. "Um...I have to head to work. I'll catch you later?"

She nodded. "Sure. Oh, uh...you think I can come over to your place later tonight? To talk?"

Scott's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah! I mean...sure. You're always welcome. Anytime after 7. I get off at 6:30, but I need a half hour to clean up and lock up the office."

Allison smiled. "Cool. I'll swing by around 8. Gives you time to get home and shower-" Her face flushed again as she went back to her car. She didn't look at him as she pulled away, but Scott could hear her heartbeat. It wasn't panicky, but it was faster than normal. Was she nervous or something?

Scott shrugged, climbing onto his bike and headed off to work, where he was already 5 minutes late.

In the car with Derek, Stiles felt very uncomfortable. The silence was killing him, and he wanted to touch everything in the car. The dashboard, what was in the glove compartment, the overhead mirror. Everything.

"Can we at least turn some music on? I'm tired of listening to you breathe heavily through your nose..." Stiles glanced at Derek, who never made a sound. "Oh, the silent treatment. I get it. Just because I dissed your car, right? How did you get it, anyway?"

"With money, Stilinski. You know. Those paper things and the little round coins?" Derek grumbled, making a sharp turn down a road.

"Sarcasm. Nice. Duly noted, Derek. Before I get car sick on your shiny new dash here, would you mind telling me exactly where it is we're going?" Stiles squealed as Derek made another sharp turn.

"I'll show you when we get there," was all Derek said.

Stiles gripped his seat. "You know, this can be considered kidnapping, right? My dad's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills-not that you care, because you know, the look on your face is telling me that you don't give a crap-okay, I'm shutting up now..."

The car came to a sudden stop in front of a contruction lot. Stiles recognized it as the lot where the Whittemore's planned to build a new hotel. Production had been stopped because of the "mountain lion attacks" and it hasn't been restarted since. Maybe it was canceled.

"What are we doing here?" Stiles climbed out of the car and stood beside Derek. "What's going on?"

Derek raised a hand and listened carefully. "They're here. I can hear them underground."

"Under-what? Where the hell did you bring me, Derek?" Stiles watched as Derek opened the trunk of the car and pulled out what looked like a gun. "Whoa, whoa. Is that thing real?"

"A real _taser_, yes. You know how to use it?" He handed the taser to Stiles. "You press your finger against the trigger and it'll-watch where you're aiming it, you idiot!" Derek backed away as Stiles pointed it at him. "Aim it at the ground for now. Use it only when necessary."

Stiles made a face as they walked towards a large hole in the ground. "When necessary? That's comforting. You're the king of comfort, Derek. When necessary...hey wait up! Please tell me you know where you're going."

"Shut up. For like...5 minutes. Just stop talking. Just let me do what I have to do, then you can do whatever you please," Derek sniffed the air and cocked his head to one side, listening carefully. He stayed like this for the longest time as they headed down the tunnel, and Stiles could hear his heavy breathing. It annoyed him, but listened to Derek and kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly, Derek whipped around and his eyes widened. He looked at Stiles and bared his teeth, which scared the crap out of Stiles.

"Run. Now. They know we're here," he snarled at something in the darkness.

"But what about you-" Stiles stumbled backwards and onto the ground as Derek turned around and roared at him. Scrambling to his feet, he raced up the tunnel from where they came from, and all the while he could hear fighting and snarling, like a pack of wolves fighting for a scrap of meat.

Scott clued up in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. From outside his bedroom door, he heard his mom approach. She knocked once, and she peeked her head inside.

"Oh! I didn't know you just got out of the shower. Allison's here to see you. Want me to tell her you need a few?" She whispered, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be down in a few. Just need to get dressed..." Scott raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh no reason. Just thinking about what she would be talking to you about..." She smirked and shook her head. "I'm kidding! God, sometimes I question whether or not you're my son. You certainly didn't inherit my amazing sense of humor."

"Ha ha. Funny, mom. Can you get out of my room, please? Unless you want to come dry me off like you used to do when I was a kid-"

"Leaving now!" She called, closing the door, but Scott could hear her chuckle as she headed downstairs. Once he was dried and dressed, he bounded downstairs into the kitchen, where his mom and Allison were sitting down whispering quietly. He stopped in the hallway, listening carefully to their conversation.

"So how's everything with you, sweetie? How are you holding up?" His mom asked.

"Me? Um...good, I guess. It isn't the same anymore. My life, that is. Ever since..." Allison sighed heavily, sniffing. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to him because I thought maybe it would help dull the pain. Maybe I was wrong."

Scott closed his eyes, listening to the sound her heartbeat, which quickened. He wanted to hold her in his arms again like he used to do, but she was right. Her life was different now. As was his. Everything they went through together changed them. She threatened to kill him. That changed things between them.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he moved away from the kitchen to answer it. "Stiles? Where are you?"

On the other end, Stiles took a huge gulp of air. "Scott...subway station...I ran...I'm pooped...get here now..."

"Whoa, take a deep breath. What were you running from? Where's Derek?" He stepped out onto the front porch, away from his mom and Allison.

"Last I checked, he was in the tunnels at the old construction site..." Stiles gasped for air. "Something attacked him, dude. I think it was the Alpha pack."

"The what?! Stiles stay where you are. Are you with Peter right now? At the subway station?"

Stiles scoffed. "Yeah, I'm with Peter. Hurry, dude. He's looking at me like I'm something to eat..."

Scott rolled his eyes and hung up, running down the road at full werewolf speed.

Stiles put his phone away, glancing at Peter. "You going to keep staring at me all night, or will I have to make you stop staring at me?"

Peter chuckled. "Stiles. Please. We're all friends here. I'd never hurt you. Besides...if I were to hurt you, I'd do it in a heartbeat and I wouldn't even blink. It would long and excruciating. Your screams of pain would probably bring me utmost joy."

Stiles' heart dropped and his eyes widened as Peter smiled. "Point taken...so...you live here with Derek?"

"Who else is going to look after that gorilla?" He smirked as Stiles grinned. "My nephew needs guidance. He's a young Alpha. Not to mention super cocky, but you already knew that," Peter opened up a granola bar and made a face. "Bleh. I'm tired of living off of canned food. I'm not a dog."

"Well technically you are..." Stiles stiffened under Peter's gaze. "In a manner of speaking, you do have a canine gene in there somewhere...why don't you go out for something to eat? Like a restaurant?"

Peter looked over at the boy, surprised at his sincerity. Stiles was serious about him going out. He almost sounded...concerned. "What does it matter to you? I tried to kill you and your little band of misfits back in the day. Have you forgotten that already?"

"No. I'm just saying. I know what it's like to have to live on boxed and canned foods for a long period of time," Stiles whispered. Shaking his head, he began to pace the room. "Where's the pack, anyway? I thought they would all be here by now."

Right on cue, Scott raced down the subway stairs and stood next to Stiles, his hair looking a bit damp and messy.

"Hey buddy. Where's the rest of the pack?" Scott asked, looking around the room.

"Right here," a voice came from behind them. Jackson appeared with Isaac, looking frustrated but that wasn't unusual when he was called upon late hours in the night just so Derek could push them around in the woods.

"Hi Scott. Hi Stiles. Hi Mr. Hale," Isaac smiled. "Um...where's Derek?"

"Here..." Derek croaked from the stairs. Stiles and Scott rushed over and helped him down, seating him down on a crate. He coughed, spitting up blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scott hissed, looking at the cuts and bruises on Derek's body.

"Alphas...I was trespassing on their territory. I guess you could say they were teaching me a lesson..." He groaned and held his ribs. "They have Stiles' scent too. They know who you are."

Stiles squeaked. "They what?! No, no, no, no, no. This isn't good-Scott this is _not _good. They have my freaking scent. My smell. What makes me, ME."

"It's nothing to be proud of, Stilinski. You smell of cheap soap and Axe..." Jackson mumbled, earning himself a glare from Stiles. "What? It's true."

"Anyway...scents and smells aside, now that the pack knows who I am, what are we gonna do?" Stiles chewed on the string of his hoodie nervously. "You guys will save me, right?"

Derek sighed. "We have no other choice. They trespassed on my territory, so now _they_ must be taught a lesson."

Scott's jaw dropped. "Are you insane? Us against an entire pack of Alphas? We'll get killed! All of us!"

"Why do you think I've been training you like I have been for the past two weeks, huh Scott? Not for giggles or a show, that's for sure. I'm teaching you how to fight and survive. We'll have to outsmart them if we want to win. Alphas are hotheaded. They act before they think-not one word out of you, uncle Peter..." Derek glared at Peter. "So this is it. What will it be, pups? Fight or flight?"

Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Jackson glanced at each other, the same question weighing heavily on their minds.

"I'm in," Isaac whispered. "Anything to help the pack."

"Me too. Even though technically I'm not a werewolf, but I do have valuable knowledge that you guys could rely on at some point or another," Stiles grinned and nodded. "I feel so special!" He laughed.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm in too. Those Alphas need a kick in the ass, and it'll be an excellent opportunity to show off my new abilities."

_Of course it is_ Scott thought to himself. He glanced at Derek, who was staring at him with a serious expression.

"What will it be, McCall? Fight? Or flight?"

Scott sighed. "Fight," he said, then he steadied his voice and squared his shoulders. "Most definitely fight."


End file.
